Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces
by Morrow Stackwell
Summary: His cold hard skin against mine felt wrong. Clawing me, hurting me as he went deeper and harder in of me. I cried out in pain and fear as he kept going in and out of me. All I could hear was his harsh cold voice taunting me.  after new moon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Love Her"

Bella's POV

His cold hard skin against mine felt wrong. Clawing me, hurting me as he went deeper and harder in of me. I cried out in pain and fear as he kept going in and out of me. All I could hear was his harsh cold voice taunting me. Telling me that I was his so it's his right as my fiancé. I bit my lip as tears come out of my eyes. I looked toward the trees on the other side of the clearing not being able to look at him. He said he loved me and he wanted to wait. Why is he doing this? I ached all over my body, my mind, my heart. I moaned out in pain as he force me to face him and crushed his lips onto mine. With one last thrust he had finished and was off of me.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" He smirked down at me. I just looked away and whimpered. How had Alice not seen this? 'Or maybe she had and didn't want to do anything about it because she doesn't love you like you thought.' A twisted voice within said 'Or maybe she didn't see it because he told her not to look' A more rational voice said.

As I finished that thought he slapped me.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared. I cringed away from him in fear and just nodded, afraid to upset him more by telling the truth. Pleased with my answer he picked me up bridal style kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Let's get you home, my love." He said sweetly, and then started running towards his house. It was as if the last 20 minutes had not happened at all. My heart rate quickened, we were going to his house, what if my pervious doubts were true? What if the Cullen's never really loved me? 'Or what if they knew nothing about this and he's just a psycho.' That could be possible. I mean he DID stalk me…and he had voices in his head…and he had this obsession with my soul. Maybe I was just marring a psycho. After tonight I'm not sure if there will be a wedding. I could go through with it. As the thought and plan of how to call the wedding off Alice came running down the stairs to their house. 'Oh NOW she comes.' I think sourly.

"BELLA! Why would you want to cancel wedding?" She yells at me with a half crazed, half concerned look on her face. At her words Edward tighten his grip on me

I glance nervously up at him as he tried to hide his glare from Alice.

"I think it's time to get Bella home." He said as he turned around and starting running to my house but not before I gave Alice a panicked look that she didn't seem to catch. Giving one last look at the house I saw Jasper give me a worried look.

After crawling through my window he tossed me on my bed and started pacing my room. As I coward in the corner he stopped to look at me.

"Why would you cancel the wedding? I thought you loved me!" He looked at me disgusted.

I just gawked at him. Feeling anger running through my veins at his psychotic-ness. "And I thought you loved me!" I said quietly not wanting to wake Charlie.

"I do love you! All I've ever done is love you! How could you ever think something different?"

"You RAPED me!" I said, maybe a little too loudly as we both heard Charlie grunt in his sleep.

"You wanted it." He growled at me. His voice low and deadly. Luckily through my anger I didn't flinch but held my ground.

"No, I didn't. I said we should wait."

"No, you said you wanted me." He said coming closer to me.

"I did-"

"Ha! See you did want me so it wasn't rape!" He said victoriously.

If I could have slapped him and not break my hand, I would have.

"Leave. Now." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not leaving!" He said grabbing me. I shoved him, to no anvil. "Get the fuck out of my room!" I yelled waking Charlie in the process.

"Bell are you ok?" My half asleep father asked.

"Yes dad, just the computer, sorry."

"Kay, bells, night"

"Night dad" I turned my attention back to Fuckward. I flinch at my name for him...I mean he DID rape me not an hour ago.

"Go, now" I said sternly to him.

"This isn't over Bella" he grabs my neck and forced a kiss on my lips then kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my love, I hope you're feeling better in the morning" and he was gone.

I calmed myself by putting my ear buds in my ear and blasting Seether in my ears. Do I still love him? 'Did you ever love him' the pesky voice pondered. 'Of course I loved him,' the sane one replied. Ha! "The sane voice" I must be going insane along with everyone else. 'Then why didn't you want him? You wanted him once upon a time why not now?' Stupid pesky voice...'because he wanted to wait and I agreed to it.' It felt like a lie. Why hadn't I wanted him? Suddenly my thoughts went to my short time in Italy and Aro. How he had been kind. Strange, strict, a little chatting but kind nonetheless. Maybe I could go there and became one of them. I laughed at the thought and dismissed it at once. Sighing I let my mind concentrate on the words flowing from my ears and drift to a very un-peaceful sleep full of naked Edward and cloaked figures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dazed and Abused"

B POV

When I awoke, the previous nights events hit me like…well like Edward did yesterday...that dick!

"Ow!" I said sitting up. As I examined myself I felt anger bubble in me that Edward ripped my favorite pair of pants and how he bruised, me inside and out. I stormed to the liquor cabinet down stairs feeling the need to drown my pains. Grabbing Charlie's barely untouched bottle of Jose sliver and took a couple big gulps of it. Feeling a little dizzy but quite numb I took the bottle up to my room with me. I stared in on my room taking another sip of my new found friend and thought school could wait, I can take a sick day _for once_. I stumbled my way over to the rocking chair using the wall as support then plopped down on it rocking slightly. Memories of the first night he stayed over played in my head and how I had been so happy the next morning when he was still here. 'Had I really loved him?' I asked myself taking another long sip of the José and twitching slightly at the strong taste. I sat there for what felt like hours but was probably only an hour judging the fact the sun had barely moved. Taking yet another sip, barely noticing that I've drank over half of the bottle; I get up to go shower drunkenly grabbing my stuff on my way. Using the wall as my sober friend I got into the shower and somehow did not slip and die as I washed my hair and body. When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself I heard voices coming from my bed room so, in a numb like daze I went to see what they were.

"Bella!" Alice jumped me and thankfully caught my before I feel. "OMG! Don't you know to call somebody if you're going to skip school?" At least that's what I'm guessing she said because she was just talking way to fucking fast for my drunk ass to understand her.

"Huh?" Was my smart reply. I felt arms wrap around my waist as Edward kissed my neck.

"When you didn't show up at school we got worried," he said softly sending shivers of disgust down my spine. I guess he thought they were good shivers because he kissed my neck again with a smirk on his stupid, ugly face. At least he talked slower and I could understand him through my daze.

"Bella! Did you serious drink this whole bottle of tequila?" Emmett asked amused. I just blinked surprised I haven't passed out yet. I guess I had bigger sips then I thought

"Why have you been drinking Bella?" Edward asked. Because of you, you dickface! Is what I would have loved to say but at that moment I had to go pay my respect to the porcelain gods...damn them! As I puked my guts out not fully remembering how I got to the toilet. I mumbled my answer, "Go fuck yourself, Edward." I'm guessing he got my jest when he growled and grabbed my head by my hair, pulling my face to his with an extremely pissed expression. I heard a couple gasp from the others but they did nothing to stop the psycho from hurting me. "What did you say?" he growled. I smirked "Go. Fuck. Your. Self. You will never rape me ever again you dick." "YOU WHAT?" Alice jumped his back and started hitting him forcing him to let go of my hair. "Heeyyy! No fighting in my house!" I yelled as best I could. Luckily they have great hearing and obeyed me. Alice got off him and come over to me to wrap me up in the towel again. She led me over to my room, Rose helping her. Meanwhile Jasper and Emmett took Edward outside to talk to him. As Alice picked out clothes, Rose looked at my bruised body.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Bella; I never thought he would hurt you."

"Pssh me too, he's the one who didn't want it at first but once I say 'no' he gets all 'It's my right as your fiancé' on me. Douche." I slur, making Rose look away. Alice dressed me (with my attempted help) and hugged me softly so not to hurt me.

"Now I understand all my visions last night...well kind of. You want to go to Italy to get Aro to change you? Why?"

"I dunno. Cause he's nice and it's nice and ...yeah...nice..." I shrugged, giggling at the feeling. Alice sighed at my obvious drunkenness.

"Bella you shouldn't drink, it's bad."

"But it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ..Like Aro did when he touched me...hahahahahahahaha fuzzzzzzzy!" I giggled at the word 'fuzzy' not fully realizing what I had sad.

"Bella you can't, you're to marry Edward" rose said

"But I don't wanna he's a pooface." I pointed at her, "and he has bad hair..." I added as an afterthought. "It's all...poufy! And like ugly. Mmm tequila is gooood" I lean on Alice and close my eyes.

"Come on Bella, I'm calling Carlisle to meet us at our house." "Kay"

Next thing I know some bright light is being flashed into my eyes. Moaning I try to sit up only to be forced back down. I grunt as whomever it was pushed down on my bruised body.

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard Carlisle voice say softly. I couldn't make my lips move or even nod so I just hope he knew it was all good. "I'm sorry Bella for my sons' actions towards you. But that is no reason to drink. If Alice hadn't called me when she did you could have been in a lot of trouble." Bleck, lectures. I didn't need those I needed sleep! And lots of it..and a tooth brush. "Bella I'm just giving you some stuff that will help you sober up and now you need to get to sleep."

"Wait! I need to brush my teeth!" I sat up to do just that.

"Bella, you already did."

"Ok." I laid back down snuggling into the couch, passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the night when the raping takes place and then the day after, after Bella's "sobering nap". **

**Chapter 3**

"_Senseless Tragedy"_

Aro's POV

As I ripped another stupid, disobedient loner vamps head and limbs off, I pictured it was that Cullen brats. He took the best thing that has walked through those doors, my mate, my true mate. My EX wife cheated on me so I had her sent off, and killed. Marcus had told me she wasn't my mate. Once he saw Isabella and I the bond lined were there just as strong as his was. I wanted my Isabella. as king of vampires I was going to get her and make her see that we were to be together not her and that pathetic Cullen boy. "Jane," I called "Get Gianna to ready the jet. Tell Felix and Demetri and Alec that they are joining us on a mission. I think its time to check up on Bella's immortality status."

"Yes, Master." She went to do what I told her.

Marcus smirked at me, "About time brother."

When we got on the plane I sat away from everyone so I could think better. I need a plan to tell her everything but won't freak her out. Arg! Maybe this was stupid, she would never love me. 'You could just force her to marry you, you ARE the king' stupid voices. It was right; I could force her, I just don't think I could do that to my Isabella. I would just try to reason with her surely she has felt a pull towards me since our encounter. My thoughts continued like that until we landed in Seattle. We had no bags so we went straight to the rental car waiting for us. First i would go to the Cullen's, maybe she would be there. The car ride to the Cullen's house was very short and quite but as we pulled into their drive way I could feel tension rise. They were afraid of a fight. I hope it would not get to that but it was possible. When we pulled up to the house a couple of them were waiting outside.

"Good evening boys" I said. The bigger one growled slightly at being called a boy.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a reasonable question and when the wind shift I smelt my Isabella I would have thought him a lesson.

I smiled at the thought of Isabella being here, "We are here to see Isabella of course." they both growled at that.

"Where's Edward?" asked Felix. His lack presence is unusual in this situation. They both stiffed at his question.

"Let them in boys." Esme said. She was always the nicest vampire I've meet, perfect match for my friend Carlisle. 'Like Isabella for you?' I'm going to kill that voice. 'Yes just like that'. Their house was a simple home, very cozy. Once we walked in i heard her heart beat and smelled her wondrous scent.

"Can I speak to Isabella in private?" Her heart beat quickened from the other room which I guessed to be the kitchen.

"No." The boys said in unison.

Feeling slightly angered I retort, "Let me rephrase that, leave so I can speak to Isabella alone." The authority in my voice was clear.

"Let him. It's going to happen anyways, let him speak to her." Alice said sadly. "He won't harm her." She glared protectively at me making my guard growl and twitch in anticipation. I waved my hand telling them to "chill". As everyone, even my men (woman), left without another word to go wait outside. I became more nervous. 'What if she didn't like me?' I could hear her heart beat quicken, she was waiting for me to make a move.

"Isabella come here please." I said softly. There was a pause.

"No." Her voice broke.

"Please Isabella I need to see you." My heart was breaking at her denial. With another pause I heard her get up from her chair and walk towards the living room stopping at the door before I could see her.

"I don't want you to see me like this." My love said in a small defenseless voice. It pained me to hear her pain, I couldn't wait any longer. In a second I was in front of her. I gasped as I looked over her black and blued body and tear streaked face. "Who did this?" The anger boiled within me. I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes sensing her façade crumble. "Edward." She choked out with a sob the wrapped her fragile arms around my neck hugging me close. I froze. Her touch sending pleasant shivers over my body. I hugged her back. "Want me to kill him." She laughed a little, her breath on my neck giving me goose bumps. "No." Damn. "But I can't marry him," I could have jumped with joy if I wasn't holding her. "I don't even think I could live here much longer. It would just be a bad memory of what almost and what did happened." "You could move to Italy with me," what was I saying? She would never go for it! "And the other members" I added hastily. She pulled back out of my arms making my chest heaving and arms empty. I brushed my hand against her cheek needing her contact and frustrated that I couldn't read her thoughts. "You could have your own room next to me. I could change you. You could have everything you ever wanted!" She blushed...why did she blush? "Nooooo!" Edward burst in grabbing Bella from me. "She's mine." He growled at me. "No, I'm not Edward! I was yours, now I'm Aro's." Oh my, the way she said I'm hers I could have taken her right then. At my thoughts a vicious growl escaped Edward's sneered lips. He grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the wall, her head breaking the framed picture behind it. "No you're mine!" I grabbed the neck of his shirt and flung him backwards once he let go of Bella. "Don't touch her!" I jumped on top of him holding his head in my hands, Images of them together filled my mind. Her tear stained face as her raped her, her cries of pain I went to tear the bastards head off I heard my angel's broken, pained cries filled that house, "Aro..." Bella moaned from the floor where her body laid in a broken mess. The scent of blood filled the air and puddle by her head. Edward shot up throwing me aside as he rushed to her. He sunk his fangs into her open cut. She let out an ear piercing scream as his teeth broke her skull. Then he was on floor besides her writhing in pain. Demetri, Felix, Emmett and Jasper went to pull him outside away from her as I went to knell by her side. "Fire..." she moaned as his venom spread through her blood system. I could suck out the venom but then she could die. "She hit her head too hard and she has lost too much blood. If you don't change her she will die." Carlisle said after examining her. Without a second thought, I bite her neck, injecting my own venom. After I licked the bite marks to heal it and keep the venom in. I repeated this process on her wrist and other main arteries. "I'm sorry! Just make it stop!" She screamed. The others looked worried for both me and her. I can't have them see me or her like this. "Leave, deal with Edward. Just keep him alive...for now." I said taking Bella into my lap. "Yes, Master." "Aro..." My heart broke as her pain filled cries filled the empty kitchen. "Shhh Bella, it will be ok." I kissed her forehead. Picking her up and carried her bridal style to one of the extra bedrooms. It was small and full of clothes. More than likely used as a closet for Alice. Carlisle walked in looking worried, holding a phone in his hand. I reached out my hand for him to touch. Memories flashed before my eyes as they focused on the phone call. Charlie, Bella's dad, was calling to see if they've seen his daughter. Then the thoughts stopped. It was clear she couldn't stay here. Not in her current condition. I nodded to him telling him I understood his worries. If Charlie came looking for her it would not end well. "Jane" I called her quietly so not to upset Bella. Trying not to think about the pain Bella was in I started to make a plan. "Yes, Master?" Jane asked stepping into the room. "Jane, Get a helicopter to meet us in the empty field in an hour. We have to get Bella out of here." No matter what it was obvious she was going with us. "And get Felix and Alec here I need their help with something before we go." We had to fake her death or kidnapping. "Yes Master." And she was gone. As I waited for Alec and Felix to get here I changed her bloody t-shirt and jeans to a not bloody t shirt and jeans I found in the very well stocked closet. "You wanted to see us Master?" Alec asked. "Yes, Go into the woods and set up a bad encounter with a bear. Take her clothes, they are bloodied all ready." I handed them her clothes. "Yes, Master." They said together then left to do their work. I had faith they could make something half believable.

* * *

**Some reviews would be very nice. I don't care if you say how awful it was as long as you can tell what was awful about it so I can change it in the furture.**

**Ten points to anyone who can guess the theme of the chapter titles. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Immortality" _

Jane POV

Poor Master. As we waiting outside for them to talk Edward came up to us from across the river. "What's happening?" He asked, eying us.

"Aro is talking to Bella." I told him smugly. He stood there listening to what was happening. Once my attention was drawn from him I heard him blot inside. We all followed him and saw him on Bella. In the next millisecond he was jerking on the floor in extreme pain. I smirked as I used my powers on him. Unfortunately my fun was short lived as Demetri and Felix help the Cullen boys drag him outside far away from here. I looked at the scene before us in sympathy and Carlisle told Aro she was about to die. Watching Aro bite her in the main artery spots I knew he deeply loved her. "Fire…" I flinched as I remembered the pain of changing. "I'm sorry! Just make it stop!" I wonder what she was sorry for. "Leave, deal with Edward. Just keep him alive…for now" We left to take care of Edward. As we hopped over the river to where Demetri and Felix held Edward down I heard Aro call my name. I made my way back into the house once inside Carlisle told me he was upstairs then went back trying to convince whoever was on the other side of the phone that everything was going to be ok. "Jane, get a helicopter to meet us in the empty field. We have to get her out of here." He said in his business voice. "Yes Master." I got out my cell phone as I walked out of the room. Time to call in some favors…

~BELLA POV~

I felt the glass of the picture cut my hair and the blood poor out. Then Edward was off of me and I tumbled to the floor. I needed him but I didn't want to seem like a weak human. I couldn't help the next word out of my mouth, "Aro..." Next thing I know I'm screaming because Edward' teeth crushed my skull as he drunk my blood. Then I didn't feel me him on me anymore, all I could feel was this burning within me. "Fire..." I tried to scream at anybody who would listen. Then I felt someone bite me again and again. The pain was awful. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what was happening; it was the venom from Edward and whoever bit me. "I'm sorry! Just make it stop!" I screamed as the fire spread over my body and intensified. I heard somebody speak putting hold me in their lap. Then being moved multiple times. After what seems like forever of burning, soothing words from whom I guessed to be Aro my heart raced as the. All was silent well almost. I could hear the river by the house, someone talking on the phone sounding worried and irked.

"Bella?" Aro said so soft if I wasn't a vampire now I would have never heard it. I smirked and opened my eyes to his milky crimson ones. From my peripheral vision I saw somebody step forward. Feeling a treat I got up into a crouch letting a growl escape my lips. As I focused on the person I saw their amused expression and realized that Marcus was no threat. I relaxed, sitting back down on the bed. Looking around I noticed that they have great style. The room was a huge room, bigger than Edwards- I growled remembering what he did. "What's wrong?" Aro asked looking ready to hold me back if I go postal. I laughed at the thought. Laughing, I noticed that there was a big panting of the Italian coast. It was beautiful. I could see all the brush marks. The dark blues went well with the light pinks and oranges for the sunset. It was so flowing and real, I could not help to gawk at it. To my left somebody chuckled softly, I whipped my head to glare at them. I squealed and at the inhuman speed I once hated I tackled Alice into a hug. Her laughter was like flawless music to my ears as I focused on it. "Bella can I get up?" She said highly amused. As we got up I noticed the carpet, every fiber of it, all the dirt that was in it. I felt Alice nudge me. "Sorry…" I mumbled. It's like having the worst case of ADD. All of a saddened there was fire in my the back my throat. Ignoring it, I turned to Aro. "So, what happened while I was…out? How long have I been out? Where am I?" I asked looking around the room. "And why are you guys here?" I said to Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Aro walked forward. After you started to burn we faked your death and moved you here, at the Volturi, and I hope you would like to join us?" Holy shit! What? Charlie must be heartbroken. Oh and Renee! It felt my eyes sting with venom tears as I thought about what they must be going through. But all of that was behind me now. In time, hopefully I could get over them and my friends from my human life. I had to make a change and this is it, I needed to join the Volturi. "Or you are always welcome with us Bella, though I would understand if you didn't want to join us." Carlisle said giving me a grim smile. It was then I noticed Edward was not here. I shook my head trying to focus. Looking Aro straight in the eye I said with as much confidence as I had "I want to join you." His smile made me smile. "What will be your diet?" He asked. I felt Carlisle's gaze on the back of my head. The thought of blood made my throat burn to where it was hard to ignore. I faced the man I always had the most respect for, "Can we go hunting?" His proud smile made me want to blush. "Of course dear. I'm quite surprised you have lasted this long. Perhaps that could be one of your powers." I'm not going to lie, it sounded lame. I can't I have an awesome gift. Geez I'm even boring in vampire form. "Perhaps." I mumbled. "We will let you guys go hunt, there is a nice forest just outside of the city walls." Aro said looking at me. "Bella, when you get back come to my study, I have some things we need to discus." And with that he was gone. I frowned at his distance. "Don't worry Bella, he sucks with emotions. After 3300 years he still acts like a shy teenage boy sometimes." Carlisle chuckled then lead us out side.

~ARO POV~

After I left Bella's room I went to my throne room to speak with my brothers.

"Is she awake?" Marcus asked. He didn't seem as utterly bored as he did days ago.

"Yes, she went hunting with the rest of the Cullen's." I smiled at him. I walked up to my throne and sat down with my hands covering my face. Taking an unnecessary I looked up towards Marcus. "What's her bond with Edward?" I growled his name.

He thought about it for a second, checking that bonds. "It's severely butchered. Your bond with her is the strongest of all." He smirked at me.

"But what if she's not ready? I mean it was only three days ago when Edward attacked her, four days when he raped her. She can't be over it already can she?"

"Talk to her. Good God you are dragging it out man! Get on with it already and save everyone a headache." Caius spoke up. I glared at his smug face. "What did I cross the line? Suck it up and talk to your mate already." He said then left the throne room before I could kick his ancient ass.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine, talk to you later." I walked to my study at a human pace, thinking of how to say it. Again I sighed and walked into my study. I walked over to the seat by the window that overlooked the gardens. I watched as guards talked to each other, Marcus was actually sitting and enjoy the garden for the first time in decades.

"Aro?" I turned to see the person who, in over 3000 years, had more power over me then I would ever admit to anyone…except for her of course. I was by her in a flash as reached for her.

"How was your hunt?" I asked hugging her close to me, she hugged me back as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"It's was fine. I got a bear." I pulled back to look at her closely. Her shirt was ripped in the perfect places. Her jeans dirtied and ripped showing off her smooth pale legs. I took a breath trying to stop myself from jumping her.

"That's nice." Still checking her out.

"What did you want to talk about?" She said hiding her face. I'm sure if she was human she would have blushed. I paused, not knowing how to go about it.

"Are you over him?" I asked staring at her face. I'm sure none of my emotions were hidden at this point.

"Yes. I never want to see him again." She looked into my eyes.

"I love you!" I blurted out. She kissed me. I stood shocked but then quickly kissed her back with all the passion I could muster.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BURN! I cut it off before they had sex! You have to wait at least another day! :D That was fun. Thanks for the reviews... :) **

**p.s. the more reviews the steamier it will be. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you to the dark euphie, Sunshine, Isarma, seza3175 for reviewing, you guys are awesome. :)_**

**_I'm sorry i didn't update sooner, I've became distracted by another story I'm working on and didn't get to this. Anyway here's chapter 5. Oh and there is sex so if you don't want to read than why are you reading a mature story? You can just skip down to the bold and italic words. _**

Chapter 5

"_Tongue"_

~Bella POV~

"I love you!" He blurted out. I lost my control, I kissed him. He tensed for a split second then kissed me with such passion it made my knees weak. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand got lost in m hair. I moaned as his tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, loving the way he explored my mouth with his soft wet tongue. He walked us over to the little couch, never breaking the kiss. He pulled away looking at me. I stared into his milky red ones. I smiled up at him. I pulled him back down on me, needing him. I started ripping off his shirt, kissing down to his neck. His chest rumbled in delight as my lips sucked and nipped at his neck. He tore off me shredded shirt, taking my bra with it. He moved his head to place burning hot kiss down my neck. I moaned as he kissed down to my right breast, licking around the harden nipple, taking the other in his very experienced hand. My fingers dug at his back when he sucked on it, causing my back to arch a little. I drug my hand down his back and to the front of his pants. He stopped sucking my tender nipple and grabbed my arms pinning them down above my head. I growled in frustration. He was trying to take it slow, that's not what I needed. I need him, inside of me, now. I flipped us over, causing us to fall off the couch onto the floor with a thud. Aha! Now I had his arm above his head. I smiled seductively at him and gridded my hips against his. With one hand still holding down his arms, I went to undo his pants with success. Without delay I pulled them off, kissing down his chest. He flipped us over and pulled my ripped jeans off in one fuild motion. His gracefulness made me want him even more. He moved his fingers to my sensitive clit. He rubbed a little, earning a moan from me, then moved them down into my already wet pussy. "Fuck" I said as he moved his fingers in and out of me. My breathing hitched and my back arched as he went faster. I writhed in pure ecstasy not able to form actually words in the daze. My cries of pleasure bouncing off the wall of his stone study. When I was close to my climax he moved his mouth down to suck and nibble at my clit. My fingers held onto his silk like hair for dear life as found God. Before i came down from my high he had me pinned against the bookshelf wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. "Aro" I said his name like a prayer, "I need you." I moaned in his ear as he sucked on my neck. Without father delay he plunged his big, hard cock inside of me, with both moaned in pleasure. He started out in slow trust then sped up. "You are so tight and warm, mio amore" he said before our lips meet in a lustful kiss. I clung to him, "Fuck, harder." I felt my muscles tighten and warmth start to build up as he trusted inside me. It felt like he was poking my stomach and it felt beyond amazing. We screamed our release together, calling each other's names in the process. I unwrapped my legs started to push him towards his desk, I hadn't had even enough of this god. I needed to taste him. I shoved him onto the desk, forcing him to sit on its edge. I grabbed his harden dick as I lowered my mouth to its tip. I sucked at his tip, licking it with the tip of my tongue, teasing him. He growled at the knock at the door but otherwise ignored it. I took him deeper in my mouth, massaging it with my tongue. The knock was persistent, but lucky for him so was I. "Go away." He growled as a hand went to my head, lacing his fingers in my hair and grabbing it.

***Ok you can read now if you dont like the naughty stuff***

"Aro, if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down and we are coming in no matter what." Caius voice came through the thick wooden doors. Aro groaned but stopped me from going sucking his cock. I frowned but got up off my knees and went to the couch, covering myself with the blanket on the back of it. Aro had put on his pants, and answered the door.

"What is so important?" He asked in a strained voice.

"We need to talk." Caius said coming in, followed by Marcus. Both smirking and trying to contain their laughter. "Hello Bella."

"Hi…" I smiled kindly; wishing one of the black holes in cartoons would pop up so I can escape.

"Aro, there's somebody in the throne room who wishes to speak to you." Marcus outstretched his hand and Aro took it. He growled and looked at me nervously.

"Ok, I'll be there, give me a moment." With that and once last smug nod towards me, they left. He shut the door and walked towards me.

"Edward's here." He said sitting next to me and pulling me into a hug. The same feelings from minutes ago came back. I still needed him. "You can wait in my room." He kissed my neck lovingly.

"But I want to go with you." I wasn't ready to leave him just yet. I hugged him back causing the throw to fall off of me. He chuckled.

"Well you can't go like this." He motioned towards me naked body. I smirked seductively at him.

"Bummer…" I said jokingly. He wrapped me in the blanket and picked him up. He ran out of his study and down the hall, passing a few confused people. He dropped me on his bed in his room and went into what I guessed was his closet. He came back a minute later respectfully dressed and some clothes in his hands. "Here, wear these." He handed me low rise jeans and a v-neck purple shirt. I wondered why he had womens clothing in his closet, I will have to ask him later. Once I had put the clothes on he picked me bridal up again.

"You do know I can run just as fast as you?" I asked amused.

"Yes." He said with a smile as we reached the big double door of the throne room. Once inside the room Edward jumped Aro.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short but like I said, I got distracked and I wanted to update before work tonight because I won't be able to again until either late Sunday or early Monday. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_"Driven Under"_**

Aro pov

Once we entered the throne room Edward lunged for me. He tackled me to the ground, hands coming at my face. Then he fell off of me, writhing in pain. I stood up smoothed my clothes. "Jane, stop." I said as I stared down at him. His hair just as messed up as if he got up from sleeping. He jumped up and started to come after me again, I grabbed his neck and slammed him into the floor. "You think it's wise to attack me, Edward?" He just growled and tried to get me. "Since you are Carlisle's son I will give you one last chance if you attack anyone here I will kill you without a second thought." I told him, staring into his black crazed eyes. He sneered but nodded nonetheless. I hesitated before I let him up and walked back to Bella. He didn't attack, he just followed my movement. "Why are you here Edward?" Bella asked getting to the matter at hand. "To take you home, you don't belong here with him. You're my mate." "No Edward, I never was and you know that you just want me because you found me first." She smiled victoriously. He looked taken aback by her talking about herself as if she was a toy. "What about Charlie? Or Renee? Or even Jacob, they miss you." Her face went blank as she looked down. "I'm dead Edward. They will get over the pain soon enough." She paused and looked at him, "I mean they are human, right? Their memories of me will fade in time; at least that's what you told me." He winced as her words stung him. I hid my proud smile but not my thoughts. "Please Bella, I love you." I saw her try and control her anger. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have raped me." She said through clenched teeth. Everyone gasped; I had forgotten to tell my guard what I had seen. The tension in the room grew. "I'm sorry. I thought you had wanted to." She growled, "I had said no and you continued. What part of 'no' do you not understand?" I was proud of her control, much better than my own. When he didn't answer beyond a sneer she went on, "Leave, I'm not going back." "Fine, goodbye." Before we could say or do anything, he was gone. That was too easy, he was up to something. I will have to remember to send Demetri to check up on him soon. "Jerk," My head snapped to face Bella...as did everybody else's. "Coming here and asking me to go back, what a dick." I stared at her stunned she had said those words. Marcus started laughing he walked up to her and patted her shoulder, kissed her cheek and walked out of the room smiling for the first time in too long. "Wow, he laughed." Caius said, to shocked to be angry at anything. Everyone mumbled their agreement except for Bella who just chuckled and smiled brightly. I took her in my arms kissed her gently. "Get a room you too." Caius said on his way out. We broke apart and I laughed at her embarrassed expression. "Let's go for a walk." I said, leading the way to the gardens. "Bella," I started as we entered the gardens. "I was wondering, since what took place with morning," She stopped and stared at me, hands still intertwined. "If you would move into my room…?" I was glad I couldn't sweat anymore with how nervous I was.

"I would love to." She moved closer to me. "It would make something's easier…" Her voice trailed off suggestively. I pulled her smirking lips to mine, hungrily. She licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let her in, my hands on her neck. I moaned as her sweet tongue fought with mine for dominance. I pulled back, resting my forhead against hers, breathing heavy from her touch.

"If we don't stop now, I will take you right here." I whispered in her ear, my voice deep with lust. She responded by nipping at my neck. I moaned again as I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my back and arms around my neck. I ran to her room as she sucked on my neck. Once in her room I dropped her on the bed and held her down. "You're going to get it." I said just before I attacked her lips.

_**Edward's pov**_

I walked through the wet dense woods wondering if this plan would work or not. I stopped as I came to the border. Within the next minute a wolf came at me, stopping a yard or two away. I smirked up at the bid saggy red hunk of wolf.

"_What are you doing here leech?" _He growled as he thought that.

"I need your help." He did a weird snickering thing like that dog from the old cartoon, Wacky Races.

"_What do you need?"_

"Getting Bella back." The wolf transformed and Jacob was standing in front of me, forgetting about his nudeness in the shock my words brought him.

"Um, dog, pants would be nice." I said looking away from him.

"Don't be jealous leech. At least my clothes are clean." He said as I heard him put his pants on. I didn't say anything. If Alice saw me in my three days old clothes, all wrinkled and dirty, she would kill me. "Bella's alive?" Jacob said bring me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, it was just a ploy to fool everybody. She was kidnapped by the Volturi, the royal asses of vampires. They've brainwashed her into thinking that she belongs there."

"We have to go get her!" He yelled, shaking in anger.

"I have already tried convincing her, it's no good. We have to use force and bring her back."

"It's your fault she's gone. If you had never came back she wouldn't be in trouble right now. She would be at my house waiting for me to get back!" He now stood inches away from me, his massive form towering over mine.

"Let's not get into this now. We need to concentrate on getting Bella back for now." I said, glad it mentioning Bella calmed him down enough to back off.

"Fine. I will check with the other and I will get back to you. Same time tomorrow?"

"Fine." Without another word I left the wolf. Now it was time to do something else. I ran in the familiar direction of Bella's old house and smiled as Charlie's car was parked out front.

* * *

**Oh Aro, is such a gentleman for not killing Edward for his old friends sake, stupid but kind. Sorry it's bleck but I have a plan for it now, yay! Anywho, It took a lot for me not to make Edward attracked to the naked Jacob, but I didn't, I was good. And special thanks to ..4eva, luv ya Doughnut :)**

**'Kay, now review! (please?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated this story but I've been focusing on the other one and I almost stopped this story because I didn't know what to do BUt I do know(ish). I would love to thank LAMB for helping me with this idea, you are a great friend. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Like Suicide"

**Jacob's POV**

Once I had changed back into wolf form everybody knew what happened between me and Edward. They didn't agree with what I was going to do but went along with it because they had too. It is good to be alpha. I didn't have the ability to stay and wait for Edward to save Bella. I had to see my Bella and I had to see her now. Without a second thought I ran out of my house and transformed in mid jump off the porch and I ran. I ran as fast and as long as I could. I ran up through Canada and into Alaska, swimming the space between Alaska and Canada. The freezing water doing nothing to stop me in my mission. I don't know how long I ran but in retrospect it might have been quicker if I took a plane. The days passed as I ran. I never stopped, the hungry and threat of passing out or even dying never seemed as major as my need to see Bella. The cold from the rain and snow never faltering my speed and strength. The Slavic country side just a blur in my determined eyes. Even the screaming voices of my pack members could not get through to me. I had to see her, to make her see reason and I didn't want Edward in my way. I kept my thoughts hidden as best I could. I could have cried from joy when I realized I had reached Florence. I ran around the city, avoiding people as best I could and ran faster than I had. No matter how strong my will to see Bella was I can not run much longer. Finally the walls of the city came into view. I stopped dead in my tracks. How would I get in? A giant wolf is sure to cause problems just as much as a naked boy would. Not that some people wouldn't I saw movement from my left hearing laughter of a family. I walked over making sure I was still hidden by the cover of trees. I saw a man, a woman and a younger boy and girl. They were having a picnic, enjoy the nice day outside. An idea came to me. I came out of the trees a little when one of the kids looked my way. The little girl saw me and screamed, I took a step back. Her dad picked her up and held her, soothing her. I assume by the way she pointed to where I was she had told him. He turned to his family and said something in what I would bet was Italian and turned back and started walking in my direction. I smiled to myself and got ready for what I would have to do, taking a couple steps back so his family wouldn't be able to see. He stopped just a couple of feet from the tree I hid behind and looked around. I jumped out in my human form and pinned him to the ground without a struggle. The fear in his eyes made me feel a little guilty for attacking him like that. I started to strip him of his pants and shirt. He never fought back. Once I had them I ran away as fast as my human form would let me. Once I was far enough I put the clothes on and started running again. I feared if I stopped for too I would pass out and lose my Bella. I slowed down as I reached the gates to the city. I walked in hardly able to keep standing but I had to for Bella. I had to save her from the evil that Edward forced upon her life. I walked to the clock tower staring up at it in a daze. When the wind shifted I almost puked. The sickly sweet scent of vampire filled my nose. I looked down and to my right and saw one, hidden by the shadow of the tall clock tower. Their red eyes making my fatigue twist into anger. I walked up to them, my 6'7" foot height towering over her almost five foot one. Her young creepy smile went away as soon as I stood in front of her.

"I want to see Bella." She stared at me, her glowing red eyes boring into mine. I have to remember they are the ones who have brain washed Bella. After a minute of thinking she smiled.

"Follow me." She started walking off. That was too easy, this could be a trap. I knew I should listen to that but once again my need for Bella overpowered everything. She lead me down into a water drain, then into what looked to be a waiting room.

"Hello Jane." Said a human woman sitting behind a desk. Jane smiled and nodded in her in direction.

"Tell Master Aro there is some_thing_ here to see Bella." I repressed a growl when she called me a thing. My body shook with controlled rage as the human spoke over an intercom. There was a pause.

"Send them to the throne room and tell Jane to wait with them. We will be there shortly." A man's voice whispered. Or at least it seemed like a whisper.

"Follow me." Jane ordered me again and walked off. I took a deep calming breath and repeated "I'm here to save Bella" over and over again in my head as we walked. When we reached some double doors Jane opened them and ushered me in. The details of the room seemed to capture my attention even though it was all pale. The walls were marble and cravings and generic design. The marble floors a checker of pale black and white. But not like the cheesy dance floor kind it was way more elagent. I almost felt bad for walking on it. They seem to really go for that dull accent theme that you see in some vampire movies. Everything seemed to blend together. Three thrones sat on top of a raised section of the floor, all three empty. It was very tempting to go sit down in one and go to sleep but it would be rude and I didn't want to harm Bella with my rudeness. The doors opened again. A long blond haired leech and darker hair leech came in. The blond one looked pissed and the other one looked like he would kill himself if he had to live another day. I wouldn't blame him, can't be fun being a blood sucker. Then some black haired dude came in. He seemed to be the leader. There's a woman holding onto his arm. Holy shit that's Bella. Then she was changed and Edward _was_ speaking the truth. Fucking A man.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Bella let go to onion guys arm and came towards me. I didn't move I could only stare at her in utter shock. The world began to shake. Oh wait that's just me. Calm breaths, in and out breath in then breath out. Onion dude wreched for her and pulled her back. I repressed a growl and answered her questions.

"I've come to see if what Edward told me if true. I ran here." She anyouned face told me all I need to know; Edward was a lying bastard how should die. "He lied didn't he." She nodded.

"What all did he tell you?" She asked quietly as if she was hurt. Her voice calmed down my rage. What's his face soothed her. I felt the green monster known as jealousy rise in the pit of my stomach. This guy pissed me off. Stupid blood sucker. My eye twitched but otherwise I acted as if it didn't bug me.

"That they kidnapped you and brainwashed you into believing you belong here." I eyed the other vamps. I was totally outnumbered. Too tired to care at the moment and hurt that Bella seemed to have chosen them over me. She shook her head looking upset. I took a step forward to go to her and soothe her but the look her leech guy gave and the fact you could feel everybody tense when I did told me not to. I put my foot back and the world began to wobble.

"Did you say you _ran_ all the way here?" She looked so cute when she was worried. I smiled at her.

"Yup." I said proudly puffing out my chest for effect. It earned a laugh from her, it was like a fucking symphony they way it carried through the room and my heart. Damn my cheesiness!

"That's not healthy Jacob."

"NONSENSE!" I said jokingly. I'm going to call her friend Shrek, cause they are both like onions. Shrek growled at me.

"Watch your manners boy." He glared at me, red eyes like daggers. Oh I am so scared, can't you tell. AHA! He will not frighten me for I am Jacob Black, Alpha. I smiled at me ready to reply smartly when Bella put her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry Aro, he won't hurt me." Aro his is name, oh…I like Shrek better. I smiled a tight smile at Bella, glaring at her hand on Shrek. "Jacob you must be tired."

"Very but I had to make sure you were ok. I had thought you were dead then I find out you were, supposedly, kidnapped, I was worried. But I glad you're ok." Dead or alive I still couldn't have her the pain of it was starting to get to me. "I should go." I took a step forward.

"Wait, you just got here. You need to rest Jacob, you look like you are about to pass out."

"Bella," Blond guy started talking. "We can't have this…thing..leave to tell people about us."

"I already know about you. Because of you I am what I am." I said to him, rather pissed he implied I need to die.

"And what is that?" I turned back to Shrek.

"Shape shifter." I said proudly. Better to be that than a blood thirsty beast, yes? Yes.

Shrek studied me with his eyes. It felt like he was undressing me with them. He outstretched his hand while taking steps towards me so he was an arms length away.

"Aro, no." He looked down at Bella who had followed him.

"But I'm trying to be civil my dear." He said smiling. I trusted that smile as much as I trusted Edwards ugly face. None at all. She gave him a disapproving look but said nothing else. I looked at his hand than back at him. "Trust me, I mean no harm." It's like trusting a pirate but if it meant I could hang around Bella than whatever. I took his hand in mine, his eyes seemed out of focus for a second but then looked back at me. He looked pissed to say the least but didn't say or do anything besides smile and back away, taking Bella with him. "If you would like you could stay here over night to rest. You have come a long way and are very tired. I will have a room set up for you and you can fly out tomorrow using one of our planes." I thought about his offer for a second. Light blub! New idea.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather go now that way I can get back to meet Edward in time."

"Jacob you can't still honestly believe him? He raped me then nearly killed me. Aro is the one who saved me." Whoa! I'm so going to kill Dickward when I see him.

"He what?" I growled through clenched teeth, my rage taking over. Shrek pushed Bella back and stepped in front of her. I took calming breaths, in and out. "No I don't believe him but I'd rather think that I do so that way I can get a little revenge." Shrek smiled at me, seeming to like whatever idea had popped into my head.

"Jane, go tell Gianna to get the plane ready." He said to the one that brought me in here. She left her cloak bellowing after her.

"Jacob, you don't need to do this." Bella stepped out from Shrek's shadows. A place I figured she will be in a lot.

"Yes I do, he lied to me and more importantly her hurt you, he deserves it." I looked at Shrek. "Can I hug her one last time. I mean I _did_ just run all the way from Washington to see her." He stared at me thinking about it then nodded and stepped back. We met half way. I pulled her into a tight bear hug, not afraid to hurt her anymore. Unfortunately she hugged me back just as hard, or harder actually. "Bella, I like my ribs unbroken." I said trying to breathe through her hold. She let go, she looked embarrassed but the blush I had loved didn't spread over her face. It was unnerving. She really was a blood sucking fiend. No matter what she was still my blood sucking fiend. I internally sighed, she was never mine like she is Shreks.

"Sorry, still not used to the strength thing." I laughed not wanting to show my sadness and leaned down to kiss her forehead, smirking when I heard a growl. I pulled back.

"At least you didn't try and eat me." I said laughing. She joined in.

"No you smell too much like wet dog." She put on an "ew" face. I couldn't help but laugh, it felt like old times. Like it was before Edward came back or even before there was an Edward in her life.

"Well I have been running through woods, rain and snow. What do you except?" The one named Jane came back in before Bella could respond.

"The plane is ready Master." She bowed to Master Shrek. Huh, guess Bella is in good hands with that guy. Still don't like him though.

"Good, show Jacob the way." With one last goodbye to Bella and another hand shake for Shrek I was gone. What is it with that dude and shaking hands? Creeeep! I followed the chick to a private plane. Once inside I sat in one of the flight chairs. It was very cozy. More so than the easy chair back at home. Within seconds I was in a deep satisfying slumber.

* * *

**Was it awful? I have a feeling it was.  
I know there wasn't much Aro or Bella but there shall (hopefully) be more later on.  
REVEIW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, it worked. Thank you to DarkEnigma322 for giving me that tip. **

**Sorry that it's taken so long but I swear I've ben ready to update for the past two weeks it just showed an error and I couldn't. Anyway, with out father delay here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

===Chapter 8===

Edward POV

I walked to the place Jacob and I had met before. I was in no hurry I could tell he wasn't there yet and I felt no need to rush, everything was working out just fine. I felt calm as a breeze picked up and ruffled my hair and clothes. I sighed quite content that all was working in my favor. Bella will be mine, shortly. I was glad I asked Jacob to help me, it meant Alice couldn't see what I was doing. I finally have bet her at her own game. Sure she game me suspicious looks every now and then but its like not she knows. I climbed a tree near the spot he should be at any minute now. I chose a strong looking limb and laid out on it, leaning my back against the main part of the tree. Charlie can wait while I relax some and talk to Jacob. He is safe from harming himself and others harming him. I got lost in my day dreams of Bella, losing track of all time. I heard rustling what sounded like a mile or so away. I tired reading whoever's mind it was but could not. My undead heart starting racing at the hope it was Bella coming for me to take me back. Then the wind shifted and I smelt dog, dirty wet dog. I heard his pounding against the wet ground, getting louder as he came closer. My heart sank, it was just Jacob. I swallowed my anger, it wouldn't do any good.

"You're late." I said jumping down from the tree once he had stopped. It seemed to have been around 18 hours since I had been the tree. He was really late.

"_I was busy._" Thoughts of him dealing with some angered pack member ran through his head.

"So they don't want to help?" FUCK ME! Now my plan is not going to fucking work and I have to start all over again. Motherfucker! My anger started to come back.

"_No, they will. It took a lot of convincing but they will help because they have to, I said so."_ Only he could make a wolfish grin look childish. I rolled my eyes at his antics but glad he did so.

"Good, now we need prepare the rescue." And I need to step some things up…

"_Ok. The ones coming will be at your house in an hour to go over plans."_

"No, there is a run down cabin hidden in the woods five or so miles away from my house, we meet there in two hours, ok?" If they showed up at my house all will be fucked. He nodded his big wolf head, the far swaying with the motion. "See you then." I left, jogging to where I hide Charlie. Hopefully he isn't dead. I sighed with relief as I reached the small abandon barn on the edge of Port Angeles. I could hear Charlie's breathing. It was slow and steady, he must have fallen asleep. I stood by his sleeping form. With one last prayer that Bella will come back to me I set the other part of my plan in motion.

Aro pov

I didn't like that boy. He called me Shrek. I am not a green fat, gross thing from some overly drawn out DreamWorks movie! HOW DARE HIM FOR INSLUTING ME IN SUCH A WAY! He's the dork with his ripped muscles and perfectly tanned skin. HA! Doesn't he know chicks dig the pale vampire look? Silly boy. But more importantly he lusted after my mate. His thoughts toward Bella infuriated me. Lucky for him he also hated Edward almost as much as me. I could use him to kill Edward and my hands will stay clean, so to speak. Bella would be mad at him, not me and Carlisle will never know. For now the boy will live. I sighed leaning my hand in my hands with my elbows against my desk. Jacob's memories running through my head, how bad Bella had been when Edward left. All his thoughts to about her. He had kissed her without her consent. I chuckled slightly as I remembered she had hit him even though it had hurt her in return, she at least stood up for herself. I knew so little about her life. Jacob and Edward had known her longer and more than what I do know. I just know her by their memories and thoughts not on my own. I sat up, that will have to change we will go on a date. After the Edward thing would be best. Then we shall get really get to know each other. I smiled getting antsy to rid of Edward as soon as possible. Memories came back to me, _"He's the one I can't live without."_ Bella told Jacob crushing his soul and yet he still cared about her so much. Maybe she still had feelings for him, it would explain why she didn't want him killed. I banished the thought before it could grow and actually concern me. She said she loved me and our bonds are stronger than it was with her and Edward. I smiled ha-ha I win. I stood up to go find my love and bring up a date night. I nearly skipped to her room I was in such a good mood.

"Aro!" I turned around to see my brothers coming towards me.

"You always have the worst timing." I stated to them as they stopped a few feet from me.

"This is important." Cauis said his face serious. I looked to Marcus, his face looked concerned yet somehow still bored. I felt bad for him, I was to blame for his robot vampire type state. Power had clouded my mind then to see reason. If only I had.

I put my business face on, "What is it?"

"It's Bella's father. Carlisle called and told us that Edward found him in the woods nearly beaten to death. His skin torn badly in places and bones broken. He is at the hospital where Carlisle works in the ICU. He doesn't seem to be doing well." Bella will be hurt at this news. I nodded sadly.

"Let me tell her, then we will let her decide on what to do." They nodded and I finished my journey to Bella's room only much more grim than I had been before. Date night will have to wait, her father comes first. The thought of my father-in-law being only 40-something to my 3000-something was kind of odd. But no matter what age he was Bella cared deeply for him, whatever she cared for so did I. Ok in some cases not all. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." My loves voice sounding like bells. I opened the door and walked in.

"ARO!" She jumped me, embracing me in a warm hug. I hugged her back sadly, knowing I was about to tell her news that would hurt her. She noticed my lack of excitement and pulled back to look at my downcast face. "What's wrong?" Her concerned filled eyes not making this any easier.

"I have some news…" I walked us over to the bed and sat down pulling her into my lap. She brushed her soft hand across my cheek trying to soothe me. I placed my hand on hers and bringing it to my lips and kissed it softly. "Aro please…" She whispered. I sighed and stared deep in her eyes searching her soul.

"Isabella," She tensed as I used her full name, knowing it would be bad. "You're father is in the hospital." She froze. "Edward found him badly beaten in the woods." Her head dropped and if it hadn't been for me still holding her hand it would have dropped into her lap where the other one lay. I hugged her close to me as she took it all in. "He is in the ICU and Carlisle is watching over him." She leaned into my chest and buried her face in the crook of my shoulder. Her body shook with sobs. I rubbed her back gently whisper shooting words to her. After a few minutes she looked at me, her venom filled red eyes bored into mine.

"I want to see him."

"Of course, I will get them to ready the plane." I paused, not wanting to get up but needing to get things done. "Jane." I said a little loader than normal, not quite a yell. She appeared before us with in the minute. Her cloak still swayed with the quickness of how she stopped.

"Yes my Master?" She took in Bella's deflated posture and gave her a sympathic smile taking a step forward to, I'm guessing, hug her.

"Jane, go get the plane ready and tell Felix to wait for us on the plane." I nodded to her in dismissal. She bowed and left leaving us alone. "Bella we need to pack some clothes and I need to make a call." She nodded and got up, her face determined. I got up and kissed her gently on the lips. "I will be back momentarily." I left her to pack and walked down the halls back into my office. I shut the door behind me and went for the phone. I paused for only a second to remember the number than dialed. It rang twice before Carlisle answered.

"Dr. Carlisle's speaking." I smiled, it was good to hear him after so long.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Aro, so I take it you've heard the news?"

"Yes, and we are coming to see him. We will be there as soon as we can." In a way I'm glad he went straight to business and skipped the whole 'Hi, how are you?' act.

"Good, I will tell the others, and you are welcome to stay at our house for as long as you need to."

"Thank you Carlisle. Has he improved any?"

"Very little, I don't know who did this but they were brutal."

"So you think it was a vampire?" I will have them ripped apart and set aflame for their actions towards my mates family.

"Yes, the way he was beaten it had to be either vampire some kind of big animal with a vengeance and ability to aim for the week spots yet not instantly kill him."

"Do you think it could have been the werewolf or shape shifters nearby?" I wouldn't put it past them, from Jacob's memories they were always rash and could lash out at any minute.

"I don't think so, just doesn't seem to fit." I sighed.

"Thank you again, Carlisle. We will talk more once we get there. Goodbye my old friend." I pulled the phone away from my ear as he said goodbye and pressed the end button. I sat the phone back on the receiver. I relaxed my body into my leather desk chair and mulled over that he had said. I guess we will just have to wait and see. I got up and walked slowly to my Isabella's room to give her time to pack and to be alone with her thoughts.

"Master." Alec and Jane come and started walking besides me. I looked at them, they looked a lot alike.

"Master, the plane just got back from dropping off that boy, it will be ready in thirty minutes." Jane said before her twin could which earned her a quick sideways glare from him. I smiled to myself, such siblings.

"Thank you dear, now pack some clothes. I don't know how long we will be there for." They nodded and left. I didn't want to many guard members away at once, it left the castle too weak but I would allow Alec to come along, it made him antsy to be away from Jane too long. Once at Bella's door I lifted my right hand to knock just as the door opened and once again I was in Bella's warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around her once fragile frame and held her tight walking us into her room. I shut the door with my foot not wanting to let go of her.

"I called Carlisle, he said we could stay at his house as long as we needed too. And that Charlie has improved a little." It wasn't really a lie, was it? "And he thinks a vampire has done it." She growled, the vibrations from it causing a shiver to run down my spine. No, now is not a time for that. She pulled back looking infuriated.

"I will personally destroy them for causing harm to my father." Her features turned dark, my shock obvious to the world. My sweet Bella had a dark side. My pants became slightly tighter as fantasies played in my head. I mentally slapped myself, now is not the time for that. She walked out of my arms and they fell to my side feeling cold and empty. She picked up a bag from her bed and draped that strap over her shoulder. "Let's go." She said, darkness laced her words. I tensed fighting my urges.

"We have to stop by my room to get a few things first." She nodded and walked out the door. My eyes followed her and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Dear God this woman will be the end of me.

I quickly grabbed a few things and put them in my suitcase. I looked around to make sure I had everything and my eyes stopped on Bella lying on my bed looking up. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at me grimly. The smiled faded. Her eyes showed the worry and pain she held for her father. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to me, sitting her in my lap. I leaned my forehead against hers. I held her head gently between my hands. Our lips just barely touched before there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I yelled not moving my face from Bella's not caring who it was or what they wanted.

"I was sent to tell you the plane is ready." A small voice answered. Right, the plane to go visit Bella's father in the hospital, Bella's eyes watered up. I got off the bed pulling Bella along with me and got our bags. Her hand in one hand and the bags in the other. We walked to the plane and boarded. Bella turned into a sad little zombie once seated. I held her close to me wishing I could make things better.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEAAASSEEE! **

**...thank you :D**


End file.
